


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°11 : « Cicatrices (Première version) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fangirl!Kinman Doriana, In Memory Of Palpatine's Beauty (before Sith Lightning), Legends Never Die, M/M, Sate Pestage would agree on it, Sith Lightning is not fun, Sith Lord - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: La Foudre Sith fait bien souvent des dégâts. Kinman Doriana et Sate Pestage regrettent l'ancienne apparence de Palpatine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bwah, ce cher Kinman Doriana commençait à me manquer, quand même, alors je me suis dit que j'avais une opportunité en or pour le caser dans ce recueil... La voici donc xD

\- Aaah... quand même, oui, fit lentement Kinman Doriana en esquissant une grimace. C'est vrai que ça change.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, approuva vigoureusement Sate Pestage, partagé entre amertume et révolte.

Les deux hommes avaient rejoint Palpatine dans son bureau, car tout le service de la Chancellerie était en effervescence. Les Jedi – selon la justification officielle – avaient trahi la République, alors tous les responsables exécutifs étaient affairés à gérer la crise qui en avait découlé.

Le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine était également au travail, ayant décidé d'ignorer l'avis contraire des droïdes médicaux qui avaient examiné les blessures profondes recouvrant désormais son visage, suite à une tentative d'assassinat – heureusement déjouée – par les traîtres Jedi.

Lesdites blessures – cicatrices – étaient présentement le sujet de discussion entre les trois amis.

\- C'est certain que c'est un grand changement, reconnut Palpatine d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Mais même si c'est plutôt désagréable, nous devrions bien finir par nous habituer, non ?

\- Le séduisant Sheev Palpatine me manque déjà, s'exclama Kinman en adoptant son air le plus affligé et en collant une claque sonore sur l'épaule de Palpatine. Ses funérailles vont m'être bien pénibles... Tu étais magnifique, Sheev, je te le dis en toute honnêteté et sans aucune arrière-pensée. C'est un véritable gâchis...

Sate était entièrement d'accord avec Doriana, pour ce qui devait probablement être la première fois de sa vie. Il était difficile de croire que le vieil homme défiguré, aux yeux et aux dents désormais jaunes ainsi qu'à la voix anormalement rauque... ait un jour pu être un superbe jeune homme, aux yeux bleus malicieux, au sourire ravageur, et à la voix d'un baryton riche qui faisait tourner la tête de beaucoup de jeunes femmes et hommes.

Du gâchis, en effet.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinman la fangirl ? xD En tout cas, le fait que Sate ait eu un crush sur le jeune Palpatine est tellement clair qu'il ne mérite même pas qu'on se pose la question ^_^'  
> Et... j'ai oublié d'insister encore une fois sur les magnifiques cheveux roux de Palpateen x'( Ui, je vous avoue avoir un faible pour cette superbe chevelure soyeuse xD
> 
> Vous avez sans doute noté la mention « Première version » à côté du thème du drabble... J'ai potentiellement une seconde idée pour le même thème, alors j'ai préféré l'indiquer au cas où je l'écrirai ;)


End file.
